Many pet owners who desire to keep their pets outdoors, or those who desire that their pet have a place of its own indoors, provide pet enclosures for their pets. These pet enclosures are usually particularly heavy and sturdy to prevent the pet from disassembling it or to prevent the pet from pushing it around the owner's yard. The typical pet enclosure is formed from some type of wood panels which are permanently or releasably attached together. While these type of pet enclosures can provide an attractive appearance, they are often difficult to clean and therefore often become malodorous or they begin to rot due to water damage. In addition, any access to the interior of the pet enclosure is usually limited to the pet entrance. This severely limits safe access to the interior of the pet enclosure especially when the pet enclosure is being used as a whelping house.
Accordingly, what is :needed is a pet enclosure which is attractive, functional and generally impervious to the elements of nature. The pet enclosure should offer a comfortable environment for the pet while at the same time provide the desired convenience to the pet owner.